


stealing isn’t sharing (but i love you so it’s fine.)

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, jade is a cute smol bean, jerrie, jerrie is real, jesy and leigh are the captains, perrie is a dork, this is basically one of my mevie fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Jade steals Perrie’s things. And Perrie lets her.
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Kudos: 86





	stealing isn’t sharing (but i love you so it’s fine.)

Jade was automatically hailed as the band's girl scout. There was one time where Leigh needed a goddamn Tylenol in the middle of an interview and she magically had some.

There was also this one time where Jesy joked on wanting to straighten her hair in the middle of the road when she magically gave her a hair straightener. Yes, that's Jade Thirlwall.

It's been an inside joke among them and there were very rare times when she was the one in need. And when she does, the girls would always make it their duty to make her remember. It's all fun and games until Jade begins to cry and the girls would feel guilty.

And, honestly, Jade was already formulating her puppy dog eyes plan when she found out that she wasn't bringing anything formal for their meeting with a new brand deal, which is quite large, by the way. I mean, it's not everyday Adidas would offer you some shoe deal.

She stared as Leigh-Anne wore a semi-formal dress, Jesy just didn't care and put on something Adidas while Perrie was stuck wearing a sweatshirt with blazer. She looked up at the taller Geordie and smiled, "What's up, Poopey?" She asked, "The sky." Leigh-Anne answered as she passed by, "Gas prices." Jade muttered, "My blood pressure because of you."

Perrie flailed her arms around as she stared at Jade, "I didn't bloody ask you lot, did I? I asked Jade." She huffed, sitting on the floor as Jade rummaged through her luggage, she fought the urge to not tell Perrie but of course, like always, she'd break.

"Do you have anything presentable that I could wear?" She asked, Perrie furrowed her eyebrows, "Am I wearing something that isnt' presentable?" Her arms were stretched out as she stared at Jade, the girl immediately shook her head, "No, no! It's just, all my clothes are probably for partying because this was well, unexpected."

Perrie gave the girl a smile, moved to her luggage and gave her a white button down. "Just make sure to give it back, alright, love?" She grinned, Jade jumped gratefully as she hugged the taller Geordie.

It's been weeks since Perrie held or wore the button down but she's seen Jade wear it tons of times. She notices, she really does, she also saw the amount of button downs Jade owned. But she didn't say anything, all she does is smile and take pictures of the little Geordie as the oversized cloth make her look smaller.

And months after the button down scenario, she found Jade curled up in a ball as she watched Aladdin, Perrie chuckled, "You're on a first class plane and the first thing you do is watch Aladdin, curled up in a ball while you're a hundred fee- is that my jacket?" Perrie paused as she stared at the smaller Geordie longer, Jade didn't reply, she simply peeked at the blonde and continued watching.

Perrie knew the familiar leather jacket, she knew the same spot where there was claw marks from Hatchi and she knew that one of the zippers were broken.

She sat beside Jade, "That's my jacket." She smirked, seeing the way Jade pouts as she sits up, "No." She frowned, quickly denying the blonde, Perrie shrugged, "Well, alright, I mean if you insist. It just looks a little bigger on you."

Jade feigned offense and threw Perrie a Cheeto, "How dare you? Maybe I'm just smaller."

Perrie simply smiled and let the smaller Geordie cuddle into her, laughing silently as the tag on the back clearly says 'Perrie.'

Jade never returned it but Perrie never uttered a single word about it.

The next thing Jade practically stole was Perrie's hoodie. It was supposed to be a sunny afternoon so the girls decided to hike up somewhere only Jesy knew.

"Are you positive that you aren't trying to murder us?" Leigh huffed as she took another step, Jesy cackled, "You'll never know." She answered, Jade and Perrie were a little bit behind when the rain began to fall, Jesy groaned, "Alright, children, hike down!"

Leigh stared at her, bewildered, "Um, Jade and Perrie can go. The two of us, however, we're hiking."

Jesy stared at the two as if asking them if they'll be alright and when they nodded, she left with Leigh-Anne. Jade began to shiver as they walked down the trail, "It's pretty cold, eh?" She asked, hugging herself as they finally walked on pavement.

Perrie almost melted at the sight of her, hugging herself and pouting. Jade was adorable and she's denied multiple times that she wasn't like, in love with the older Geordie but she was always proven wrong.

Perrie is in love with Jade and she can't fight it or won't fight it. She's been in love with her for quite a while now and it's gut wrenching to know that she's a coward.

"Uh, Pez?" Jade asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Perrie's face, the blonde shook her head and smiled, "Well, uh, eh, you can have my hoodie." She blurted out, taking off the black hoodie to put it on Jade.

The smaller Geordie basked in Perrie's scent, the blonde smiled, took her phone and shot a picture, "You're so small, it's adorable." Perrie cooed, Jade flushed and hid her face, "Perrie, stop it!" She pouted.

Perrie kept on taking photos as the rain poured, Jade squeaked and ran, "Slowpoke!" She taunted as Perrie ran a little bit behind, "My boobs are weighing me down!" Perrie growled, using all her lower body strength to run faster than the small girl.

"How come you're so fast when you're a midget?" She asked as they stepped inside Leigh's home, Jade began to glare at her, "I'm only an inch shorter, Perrie."

Perrie furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, "An inch means a lot. If you're an inch less than the supposed height for the rides then you can't ride it."

Jesy and Leigh returned, both covered in dirt. "We were caught in a mud slide."

Jade just rolled her eyes, smiling as she cuddled Perrie's hoodie.

She told the blonde she'd give it back the day after but it's been months since Perrie had last worn it. Perrie had noticed, and yet, not a single word. Just smile and take a picture.

"Why are you acting like a creep? Why don't you ask her out?" Leigh asked as Perrie snapped another picture of Jade. They were promoting their new single, Bounce Back and they're doing the 'Eat in With Little Mix' videos.

They were all huddled around Perrie's flat while Jade played with Hatchi and Jesy was busy hogging the fridge for some more sweets.

"I don't know? She's Jade, and I'm just Perrie." The blonde frowned, Leigh-Anne looked at her weirdly before smacking her with a tablespoon, "Why'd you smack me with a teaspoon?" She asked, cradling her head as Leigh rolled her eyes, "It's a bloody tablespoon! Just ask her out!" She pushed, Perrie shook her head.

Jade was just busy playing with Hatchi, she laid on her back and let Hatchi crawl on top of her, "You're a good boy, aren't you?" She cooed, stroking his golden fur as Perrie watched.

"Alright, girlies, we're going home!" Jesy announced as she went inside the dining area, Jade frowned, "Perrie, can I stay here?" She asked, Perrie stared at her while Leigh wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. She flushed crimson.

Jesy smirked as she put her arm around Leigh-Anne, "Well, I can crash at Leigh's then. Have fun on your sleepover, girls!" Jesy hurriedly smiled as they left, Leigh barely getting her bag from the kitchen counter.

Jade didn't move from her spot and just pet Hatchi once more, Perrie chuckled, "He likes you, Jade." The blonde Geordie smiled, Jade snorted, "Everybody does, including you. You can't even resist me." She sassed and Perrie felt the blood rushing to her cheeks, "W-Well, yeah. You're cute." She mumbled, Jade grinned.

"Can I borrow some nightwear?" She asked, Perrie smiled, "Actually, I got something else in mind." She didn't utter a single word after that, rushing to her closets only to find the onesie Jade always wanted from her. The Olaf onesie.

"You can wear it." She offered, throwing the material over Jade's lithe frame, the older Geordie grinned and removed Hatchi from her lap, immediately stripping off her clothes as she wore the onesie. Perrie blushed when she saw Jade's toned body, I mean, the girl is fit as fuck.

"Are you done staring at me, Perrie?" She teased, the blonde shook her head in denial, "I was not staring at you, Thirlwall!" Her arms were crossed and she refused to look at the brunette's eyes, Jade laughed, "Your drool says different. Anyways, let's cuddle, carry me to bed!" Jade ordered, putting her arms out wide for Perrie.

The blonde scoffed, "D'you really think I'm strong enough to carry you?" She asked, Jade nodded, yawning and rubbing her eyes as she stared at Perrie, it took everything in her will to not give in but this was Jade Amelia Thirlwall we're talking about.

So she sighed and gave in, swooping the smaller Geordie, her hand hooked under her knees and the other supporting her back, Jade squealed as Perrie ran up the stairs, Debbie gave them a weird look, "Perrie, if Jade falls it's your fault." She scolded, Perrie nodded, "Yes mam, I know!"

The blonde set Jade down on the bed, changing into her pajamas and was about to cuddle the brunette when Hatchi jumped in between them. Perrie smiled, "He loves you, Jade." She grinned, Jade yawned, hugging Perrie and Hatchi, "I love you as well." She mumbled.

When they left for the next day, it was the last time Perrie saw her onesie, not like she still uses it, she'd rather see Jade wear it, but that wasn't the only thing Jade stole. She stole Hatchi's heart too.

Thoughts ran around Perrie's mind as she sat on stage, they took a break before performing another song, the other girls were reading signs while she waved at a few of the fans. She stared at Jade and how she looked so beautiful, how she made her heart go crazy just by even thinking of her.

Perrie gulped and sighed, putting the mic up on her mouth, she stared blankly at the ground, she's going to do it. She's waited a while and it's her chance, she wouldn't blow it.

"Jade Amelia Thirlwall, will you go out with me?" She asked, her voice unwavering as the fans cheered her on, "Oh, another one of those signs, huh?" Jade grinned happily, standing beside Perrie as the blonde stood upright. Perrie scratched the back of her neck and gulped.

"I-There wasn't a sign, Jade. I'm asking you to go out with me." She repeated, the fans began to squeal as Jade's jaw dropped, Leigh and Jesy were sharing their high-fives and the two earned their money from their manager. "Shout to Sam, we won the bet!" Leigh chuckled, Perrie was just waiting for an answer as Jade stared at her, "Are you serious?"

It was asked off-mic and Perrie nodded, "I'm never sure of anything but I'm sure about you. Let's go out, get a nice dinner and if it doesn't seem so bad, let's go for another." Perrie suggested, her heart was beating crazily while Jade's pulse quickened.

This was all happening, everything was real. "We haven't even gone on the first and you're already asking me out for a second?" She laughed, Perrie frowned, "Just- if it isn't alright it's okay, I- I shouldn't have asked." Her previously confident demeanor changed. Her shoulders slouched and her eyes fell.

Jade just shook her head and poked Perrie's cheek, "You might tease me about how small I am all the time but it's a yes, let's grab a nice dinner and let's see how it goes from there." She answered and Perrie couldn't help but grin.

The rest of the concert was spent with fans cheering 'Jerrie!' over and over again and Perrie just can't wait. She immediately searched for Jade's favorite restaurant in London and didn't even bother to remove her wig. "Perrie! Just let me remove it!" Aaron yelled furiously as Perrie halted, "Make it quick, Aaron!"

Their hair stylist complied and let Perrie off without another word. Jade however, was shitting herself as she did her own makeup, "Oh my god, Leigh, she asked me out. she finally asked me out." She breathed out as Jesy dozed off on Leigh's shoulder, the girl smiled, "Anyone can achieve their dreams if they have the courage to pursue them. She always told say that to herself in the mirror, glad she finally came through."

Jade grinned as she finished, receiving a text from the blonde to meet her at the rooftop, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Alright, girlies, I gotta go."

Perrie waited as she leaned herself over the railing, the view of London giving her chills as the evening breeze swept over her pale skin, she could hear the rustling of the door and there stood Jade. She gave her a little smile as she handed her a rose, "Kinda rushed but I did my best." Perrie chuckled nervously as she led Jade to the couch facing the city, "You got me lasagna." Jade muttered, smiling wide as Perrie nodded.

The two began to dig in to their food, "Why me, Perrie? You could've asked Jesy or Leigh-Anne out." Jade asked, Perrie froze and set down her meal, "It's because you were always you. Don't get me wrong, I love those two twats but it was always you who made my days seem brighter and I don't know, you're lovely, Jade, and you brought out the best in me all these years. They say no one is perfect but right now, I think they're wrong."

Jade felt like tearing up at Perrie's words, her heart beat quickened as her hands began to shake, "Perrie, that's the loveliest thing someone had told me." She chuckled, letting her head fall on the blonde's shoulder, Perrie grinned, "I can't help falling in love with you, no matter how hard I tried, it was always you."

When the two grew tired, Perrie held Jade's hand and walked her to her room, "So, am I expecting a second date?" She joked, Jade laughed and nodded, "Add to that a third."

Perrie grinned as she saw their interlocked hands, "Well, we still have a concert tomorrow, don't we? You better get some rest." She sighed, nudging her head to Jade and Jesy's door, Jade nodded her head, "Yeah, I should go."

"Goodnight, Baba." She smiled, placing a kiss on Jade's hand as she left for the elevator, but before she could, Jade yanked her back and crushed her mouth against the blonde's.

Perrie released a small squeak but as soon as their lips melded together, she knew she was going to be fine. "Goodnight, Perrie, I'll see you tomorrow." Jade smiled as she put her hand on Perrie's cheek before entering the room.

Perrie was all sorts of grinning as she saw Leigh-Anne on the bed, touching her lips where Jade's breath ghosted. Jade stole a kiss from her and she was more than willing to let her steal some more.

They've gone into their dates and now, Jerrie was finally official. There were certainly mixed reactions about them but surely enough, they didn't give a crap about what anyone thinks as long as they're happy.

It was one of their late nights as a couple where Jade would watch a Disney movie and Perrie would soon join in on after, her head was leaning on the blonde's chest as the two watched Frozen, Jade began to laugh as Olaf panicked about his legs.

"You know, you're so dorky and sometimes it's either hilarious or just completely stupid." Perrie muttered, her eyes never leaving the screen as Jade glared at her, "You're an ass, you know that?" She asked sarcastically, Perrie wiggled her eyebrows. "You like my ass."

"Be thankful that I love you." Jade mumbled, Perrie's ears perked up, "What?" She asked, pausing the movie as she stared at Jade, the longer their stare off, the more Jade would break. So she did what was logical and closed her eyes shut, "I didn't say anything, Perrie!"

Perrie arched her eyebrow as she straddled Jade, "It's either you tell me or I'll tickle you out of it." She warned, her hands dangerously close to Jade's sides. The girl whimpered beneath her a she shook her head, "You would never."

"Watch me." Perrie taunted, her fingers grazing Jade's body while the girl held in her laugh as she squirmed, "Freakish giant!" She yelled before shoving Perrie off of her, running inside the kitchen.

They both had each end of the counter, Perrie was like a predator seeking for prey while Jade was just scared of her, "What did you say?" Perrie asked as she chased around for her girlfriend, Jade shook her head, her accent getting thicker, "Nothin'! Go away!"

The two of them were competitive as fuck, everyone knew that. That's why Jade was so keen on running away while Perrie just wants to catch her. Hatchi watched his two moms as they ran around the house, Perrie slightly tripping on her bag while Jade practically dove inside the closet.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Perrie laughed menacingly, and if Jade wasn't familiar with the blonde's weirdness, she'd be dead scared. But hey, it's just Perrie, there's nothing scary about that.

"Got you!" Perrie yelled as she opened the closet, tackling Jade until they were practically breathless on the floor, she sighed, staring at her beautiful girlfriend, "I love you, Jade."

Three words and it was enough for Jade to grin and for her heart to soar, "I love you too, Perrie."

Even though it was only words, Jade managed to steal another thing from Perrie. She stole her heart.

"Why aren't you two in your bloody interviews?" Jade asked as Leigh and Jesy sat behind the camera while Perrie sat in front of her. They were promoting their sixth album in America and they were just so happy that they're finally getting recognized in the States.

"Are you dumb or are you dumb? We're using the same studio, dumbass." Jesy answered as Perrie walked by her, "Call my girlfriend dumb again and I'll deck you in the face." She warned jokingly, Jesy raised her hands in surrender as Perrie sat across Jade.

"So this challenge is the try not to be shocked challenge. One person is going to say something to the other and the other person can't be amazed or shocked. If they do, they don't get a point. Is that clear?" The interviewer explained, Jade and Perrie nodded.

Well, at least Perrie tried to nod her head while her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt, "Is it rolling? Can I start?" Jade asked as she looked at her cards, the crew nodded and the challenge began.

"Did you know that pomeranians like Hatchi are descended from big sled dogs?" Jade read aloud, Perrie tried not to look so shocked. Her baby? A sled dog? Impossible. So she simply nodded and let Jade wait for her reaction, "I totally knew that, next!"

"Out of all the Who's Your Little Mix Girlfriend quizzes, I always got you." Perrie smiled, Jade rolled her eyes and laughed, "Obviously, you left the search history of your Mac and all I saw was you got Jade Thirlwall." She smiled, Perrie gasped, "Really? Oh shit, did I fucking lose?"

The crew laughed and nodded at her, the tension is high now. "I wrote Notice about you." Jade blurted out, Perrie laughed, "I know, you told me before." She replied easily, "When? I did?"

When Perrie smirked, she knew that she had lost a point to the blonde, "You never did but it was quite obvious, babe." She chuckled, the game went on and on and they were still tied. "If I make her shocked in less than 5 seconds can I have more points?" Perrie asked the producers, "Sure, is Jade okay with that?"

The blonde stared at the little Geordie, and with a competitive smirk, she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine with it." She answered, Perrie took a deep breath as she stared at the crew, asking if she's ready, she nodded.

"Will you marry me?" She asked, dropping to her knee as she presented Jade a golden band with a diamond perched right at the middle, she gasped, "I don't care about the game, Jade. We've been dating for two years and we've known each other for ten. I don't think I can ever live my life without you pestering me in the morning to cook. Or I can't sleep at night without pestering you to sing me to sleep."

"It's unhealthy, honestly, that I'm so in love with you that I'd kill and die for you. I love you, Jade, and there's nothing else I'd want more than to marry you. Will you?" She asked, Leigh and Jesy began to jump up and down as they filmed Perrie, which was useless since there were professional cameras set up but they didn't give a shit anyways.

Jade just stared at her girlfriend, a few tears escaping her eyes as a lump on her throat began to form. Her heart rate quickened and she began to shake, "Yes, Perrie! Bloody hell, yes!" She answered, it seemed like time slowed for the both of them when she pulled Perrie to her feet.

The blonde didn't waste any time to slip the ring on her finger and kiss her.

Another thing, Jade has stolen, a few months after that, she stole Perrie's last name.

"Alright, Newcastle. Whenever I say something you repeat it, okay?" Jade announced, the amount of Geordie accented replies made her happier, Perrie watched as her wife interacted with the crowd while Leigh and Jesy took their phones to snap a quick picture.

Jade felt the blood pumping in her veins as Perrie put an arm around her, causing the fans to go wild. "Everybody say Jade's pregnant!" She announced, removing part of her outfit to show her baby bump. It was only after a few seconds after the crowd repeated it when it sunk in.

Perrie dropped her mic in shock as she stared at her wife, backing away just a little as she clutched her chest, "Are you serious?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes as Jade tearfully nodded, Perrie began to sob, dropping to her knees as she put her ear against Jade's stomach.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a parent!" She cried, pressing a kiss on the flesh of her wife. They've been trying and trying to have a baby, using Jonnie as a sperm donor. And, well, since the results hadn't come to them but to Leigh-Anne, Jade knew all along while Perrie knew nothing.

A few months had passed since the announcement and now, Perrie's inside the operating room as Jade squeezed her hand. She had to admit, it stings but when she heard the cry of her son, she began to choke up.

"Say hi to mum!" Perrie gave her son a watery smile as the nurse gave him to her, the baby had blue eyes, tan skin and dirty blonde hair, his lips just like Jade's and well, Perrie just wants to cry.

"I can't believe we're trusting the same woman who said throwing a baby to hold a baby." Jesy muttered as she entered Jade's hospital room while Perrie rocked her son to sleep. She glared at her two best friends, "Don't listen to 'em, Mohammid."

"You named him Mohammid?" Leigh smiled as she sat down beside Perrie, the boy flashed her a toothless grin, "Alexander Mohammid Thirlwall Edwards." Jade recited from her bed, Perrie allowed Leigh to cradle their baby boy in her arms while Jesy watched.

"We're finally complete, aren't we?" Perrie asked as she removed a strand of stray hairs away from Jade's face. Despite hours of labor and pushing, Jade still managed to be so fucking beautiful.

Jade nodded, taking her baby from her best friend as Perrie lied down beside her.

Jade stole Perrie's future, her whole life. And as for Perrie, she was more than willing to let her family have everything because they are her happiness.

And no, despite their marriage, Jade haven't returned any of the things Perrie owned.


End file.
